1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in a telephone dial adapter, and more particularly, pertains to a new and improved multiple dial adapter to interface between a CMM, such as a computer communications system, and any number of automatic calling units connected to telephone lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those concerned with the development of telephone dial adapters have long recognized the need for a multiple dial adapter. The present invention fills this need.
Prior art dial adapters in the past have interfaced between a CMM and a single automatic calling unit connected to a telephone line. Such a device has been unsatisfactory in that the device failed to permit the use of two or more automatic calling units. Further, the devices by not permitting the use of two or more automatic calling units, failed to time share the common logic of the computer system of the CMM. Also, the devices would not provide easily generated pauses in the dialing sequences as required when dialing through remote telephone exchanges or tie lines.